Santa Clarita
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Los Angeles County | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Santa Clarita Diet | poi = Coby Real Estate Santa Clarita High School Wandering Cat | 1st = }} Santa Clarita is a city located in Los Angeles County in the U.S. state of California. It is the third largest city in the county, and the he seventeenth largest in the state. It is located thirty-five miles northwest of downtown Los Angeles. Santa Clarita is the eponymous central setting for the 2017 comedy series Santa Clarita Diet. Most of the series takes place in the suburbs of Santa Clarita, with notable locations including Santa Clarita High School, the Coby Real Estate building, and the residences of the Hammond and Palmer families. Points of Interest ; Santa Clarita High School: Santa Clarita High School is a public high school, grades 9-12, located in the city of Santa Clarita in Los Angeles County, California. The principal of the school is Andrei Novak. Notable students include Eric Bemis and Abby Hammond. Santa Clarita High School is known for hosting its annual science fair. In 2017, Eric Bemis built a robot, but he didn't enter in the fair because his friend Abby convinced him to ditch class. Abby Hammond skipped several days of school, feeling as if attending was too pedestrian and mundane given the strange circumstances surrounding her life at this time. When her parents learned that she had been skipping class, they were called into Principal Novak's office. Novak was unsympathetic towards the Hammonds, and implied that their daughter was unremarkable, while extolling the virtues of Eric Bemis. He warned them that even the slightest slip-up would force him to suspend Abby. Joel and Sheila Hammond attended a night function at the school. Sheila, still miffed at the Principal, openly made fun of him. Novak made good on his threat and told her that Abby was suspended. Sheila stalked him into the corridor and was prepared to eat him. She controlled her urges however, and physically threatened him to the point that he sheepishly agreed to reconsider the suspension. ; Wandering Cat : The Wandering Cat was a bar and night club located in Santa Clarita, California. It was managed by a man named Dustin. The club featured live music, and one of its regular performers was a high school girl named Winter. Winter also used to get drinks at the club, which Dustin allowed, despite the fact that she was under-age. Dustin was a bit of a jerk, and decided to keep her guitar after one of her shows. Winter went to the Wandering Cat with her friend Abby Hammond to convince Dustin to return it to her, but he refused. TV shows that take place in * Santa Clarita Diet Characters from People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia * Some scenes from the 1991 film version of ''The Addams Family'' were filmed in Santa Clarita. * The opening scenes from The Lords of Salem showing a witches' dance was shot at Sable Ranch in Santa Clarita. * Parts of the 2019 film Annabelle Comes Home were shot in Santa Clarita. External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Articles Category:Locations